If You Can't Feel It, It's Not There
by KatieandGina
Summary: Stan, Kyle, Kenny, Eric, Butters and Clyde are roadtripping across the state, all on a personal mission. Slash. Full summary inside. Read and Review.


A/N: This is going to be a remarkably stupid story. Six boys take a road-trip after their senior year to officially end their childhood. Kenny is "feeling" Butters, but why is Clyde of all people jealous! Eric wants to lose some weight before being introduced to the girls at his new Tech school in Florida, but can he do it? And why can't Stan get through to a seemingly depressed Kyle? Odd parings….read and review for fun, but don't expect a masterpiece. ;D It's what comes out of serious boredom.

I do not own South Park or any of these wonderful characters.

Slashy.

-----------------

Kenny was sitting on the stoop of his small, run-down house, a suitcase in one hand, and breakfast burrito in the other. He was jiggling his leg anxiously, waiting for the sight of the flashy red, 1982 convertible, to pull around the corner. The car, belonging to one of his closest friends, Stan Marsh.

He took a bite out of the burrito, and slowly chewed, attempting to savor the flavor. The flavor, apparently, was plastic. He spit the bite out and threw the rest of the burrito onto the lawn. It wasn't noticeable. The lawn was littered with beer cans, and raggedy bits and pieces of toys, boxes, and God knows what else.

He wondered vaguely why he had accepted the invitation of a road trip Stan had extended towards him. Maybe because he knew he and his friends were splitting up, possibly forever, to go the separate colleges across the nation. Maybe because he needed to spend his last summer of childhood away from this dump.

No, Kenny sighed, the real reason he had wanted to go on this trip was because of Butters. Butters. The dorky, polite, naïve, blonde boy who had stolen his heart and affection in the course of a three week science project. Butters had changed him in ways he couldn't possibly explain. Kenny had been a heavy drinker, loved trying new drugs, and had screwed anything that could move…and a few things that couldn't on especially drunk nights.

But after working with Butters for three, wonderful, loving weeks, on a project that was taking place of a final for his British Literature class, Kenny had been re-born, with a love for life, and a serious love for Butters.

The red convertible finally appeared, coming fast down the street. Kenny happily stood up, picking up his suitcase and walking to the curb. Stan pulled to a stop in front of Kenny and jumped out of the car, which already held the four other boys who were coming along for the ride with them. Eric, the fat fuck, Clyde, the sporty one, rudely scratching himself for all to see, Kyle, the adorable, Jewish, valedictorian. He was smiling at Kenny, but looked iffy. (Before Kenny's re-birth, he had been constantly trying to bed Kyle, who hadn't liked the idea.) Last but not least, there was Butters. Wonderful, sentimental, gorgeous, Butters. Kenny caught his breath.

He knew he was staring, but didn't attempt to do anything about it until Stan jumped in his face.

"Kenny…KENNY!" Stan bellowed. "Jesus, can we get going here?"

Kenny turned and blankly looked at the handsome dark haired boy, who obnoxiously put his hands on his hips. Ever since Stan had announced to his friends he was gay, he had become a walking stereotype of the gay man. No, he didn't speak with a high voice, and he didn't wear designer clothes, (which he couldn't afford anyway, as he often complained to his friends) but he did do stupid things like flipping his fair, or as he was doing now, putting his hands on his hips.

Kenny often backed his mind up to the point were Stan had told them he was gay. The disaster was unforgettable. Kenny, Clyde, and Butters had automatically accepted Stan's confession. Eric had thought it was hilarious, often reminding everyone how he had always known the boy was a "fag." The big surprise had been Kyle. The Jew had automatically flipped, telling him off, crying, screaming, and even attempting to hit the other boy, as if to knock him straight again. Then he has stormed off, mumbling about how he had no wishes to be best friends with a homo. Kenny had almost passed out. He had thought out of all of them, Kyle would have been the most accepting. Even Eric had been shocked silent by Kyle's behavior.

Stan went crazy trying to contact Kyle, who ignored the rest of them at school and anywhere else he'd run into them. Butters (always rational, Kenny noted) advised Stan to keep his distance from Kyle for a while. Stan had, but it had taken everything in him, and Butters had been right. Kyle slowly came back and stiffly apologized for acting out. Things went back to almost normal, except that the boys weren't as close as they had been, often opting to hang around other people, if they weren't in a big group.

Kenny secretly felt sad for Stan. He had a sneaking suspicion that the dark haired boy had the same feelings for Kyle that he himself had for Butters.

But, as Kenny hoped into the back of the car, with Clyde on one side and, (Yes!) Butters on the other, Stan, Kyle, and Eric placed in that order in the front, Stan at the wheel, Kenny couldn't help but put all his pain, and his friends' pain, in the back of his mind. They were driving away from it, after all.

A/N: Wow, I know absolutely nothing about cars! Ha-ha. Review please, I may actually kind of like this story in the end!


End file.
